1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photographic cameras, and particularly to an improved camera with an integratable wrist strap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide a flexible looped wrist strap for a photographic camera. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,130,262, issued Sep. 13, 1938. The wrist strap is anchored to the camera body to permit it to be extended in the form of a closed loop from the camera body to receive one's wrist or hand in the loop.
A problem that exists generally with known wrist straps is the inability to contain them in a folded or like manner in order to store them when not in use.